


In Between

by laheycharm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, References to Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheycharm/pseuds/laheycharm
Summary: This Story follows the characters of Teen Wolf, in which they experience near deaths. Ever wonder what happens in your mind when you're in between life and death? Find out now.





	1. Scott McCall

In the library Theo kept clawing at Scott, until his heart beat faded. Theo smirked at Scott's lifeless body and fled the scene. 

Scott was left.... to die. Not so fast though, he was in between. He had a choice to make, but it wasn't his choice to make it was his subconscious'. 

Scott woke up in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night, dark and foggy. He stood up and started walking, he heard someone softly calling out his name, but he couldn't figure who it was. "Hello? Who's there?" Scott asked, and kept walking. "Stiles is th--." Scott started to ask until he was cut off by an arrow strutting right towards Scott’s chest. In it went. Scott looked t the arrow sticking out of his chest. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to, but he knew when he looked up, what, who, would be there. Alison. 

"A-Alison." Scott stuttered as he choked up blood. Alison smirked staring at Scott.  
"You’re a monster Scott, you deserve this, everything that's coming your way, you deserve it all." Alison grinned and pointed another arrow at Scott, this time.. in between his eyes.

"No-- Alison please no." Scott was too weak to run, he fell to the ground, against a tree.  
"I want to see you die like you saw me die." Alison let the arrow dance out of her bow, and strike in between Scott’s eyes. He died... or did he... 

Scott woke up in his bedroom on his bed.  
"Just a nightmare." He laughed at himself for freaking out. After he got dressed and headed out the door. He started up his motorcycle, but it wouldn't start. "Hmm." Scott examined his bike. "What the hell." Scott said as a few of the parts were missing," then a shadow hovered over Scott. "Looking for these?" The shadow spoke. 

Scott looked up and he saw the shadows face, it was.. Aiden.  
"Aiden? What the hell is... how are you..," Scott asked totally confused. Aiden laughed. 

"Scott it's okay. Chill out." Aiden smiled, "I missed you." Aiden reached out to hug Scott and Scott hugged back. "Yeah it's nice to see you." Scott said but was still confused. All of a sudden, a feeling struck in Scott’s body, pain. Pure pain. Scott felt a light bulb hit inside his brain. The pain, it was caused by the parts Aiden held from Scott's bike.  
"You deserve this Scott." Aiden said as he twisted the sharp part in Scott's back. 

Scott gasped in pain as he jolted forward. He didn't have the power to fight back or he just didn't want to..Scott was starting to think he did indeed deserve this. All of this. 

"Aiden no." Scott said. 

"It's too late now." Aiden smirked and let Scott go, Scott fell against the cement, hitting his head. Blood flowing onto the ground.  
"This is me avenging everyone in your silly pack." Aiden said as Scott slowly blacked out.

Scott jolts up once he woke, heavy breathing, he was at Deaton’s place. After Scott steadied his breath, he looked around the clinic and called out Deaton’s name, but nothing. Silence. 

Scott soon gave up and just walked outside of the clinic, he didn't see any form of transportation and didn't bother to ask why or how he was at the clinic. Scott just kept walking as he looked around the streets he saw no one. Not a single person. "What the hell.." Scott muttered to himself. After a few more steps Scott saw someone, a person run through an alley, "hey! Wait!" Scott ran after the figure and into the alley. The figure had their back to Scott. "Who are you?" Scott asked.

The figure turned to face Scott.  
"What are you doing out here in the cold?" Scot asked as he saw the face.  
"I just...I needed your attention." The person said.  
"Stiles." Scott sighed. "What's wrong?" Scott asked as stiles started walking closer to Scott.  
"You." Stiles said and pointed a gun at his best friend. "Wo-woah wait! Is this some kind of sick joke?" Scott called out. 

"No more jokes. No more sarcasm. Just you, and me. And this gun." Stiles said,

"Why do you have a gun?" Scott asked

"Isn't it obvious? To kill you." Stiles smirked. 

"Why? We're best friends! Why would you wanna kill me?" Scott asked.

It was weird because in all of his visions, Scott didn't have the power, the strength or enthusiasm to fight back. 

Stiles walked closer to Scott if they were to get any closer the gun that stiles arm had stretched out, would be touching Scott’s forehead. 

"Because Scott.... you killed me." Stiles said.

"What! No! You’re not dead! What're you talking about?" Scott pleaded.

"I will die.. because of you, you kill everyone Scott.., soon enough I'll be dead. And it'll be all your fault." Stiles said and watched as Scott begged with his eyes. 

"Stiles please you’re my brother." Scott said.

"That won't work this time." Stiles said and what felt like in slow motion he pulled the trigger.

BANG.

Scott fell to the ground, it started raining. 

Scott woke up in the library, he roared a strong roar and alpha red eyes. To the sight of his mother and Mason. 

_______________

Hope you all enjoyed this story! I did. I will be writing more stories like this with other characters!!! So I hope you enjoy!!!!!:))))


	2. Isaac Lahey

Isaac takes a step forward walking on top of the water, he soon is shot with electricity all throughout his body, so much he can't take... 

Isaac woke up in his bedroom. He stood up from his bed and walked downstairs. In the kitchen, his mom stood leaning over the counter, cutting carrots. 

"Hey Mom." Isaac spoke with confusion, his mom died at Isaacs birth, how was she here?

"Morning son." His Mom leaned over her shoulder to smile at Isaac. "Take a seat I've made your favorite, chicken soup with veggies." 

"Yum." Isaac said, no matter how much confusion flooded his body, he was happy, calm with his moms voice speaking. 

She placed the bowl of soups on the table as Isaac sat down on the chair. "It looks good, thanks." Isaac said and started sipping the soup.

His mom hovered over him, watching as he ate.

"Have you made any for yourself? Dad? Camden?" Isaac asked.

"No. Just you. Always you Isaac." His Mom said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Isaac asked and set his spoon down as he looked up at his Mom.

Her eyes we're staring deep into his own.  
"So selfish, you take and do what you want. But never even offer anything for others." His Mom said.

"Mom, you can have the soup, it's okay." He offered the bowl out to his mom. She responded by slapping the bowl from his hand. It cut her finger, "ouch!" She yelped.

"Here, let me see I'll help clean it." Isaac said.

"You did this!" His Mom said pointing at her finger.

"What! No I did not!" Isaac screamed, he stood up and starting backing away to the wall.

"You ruin everything! You kill everyone around you!" His Mom screamed in his face. Spit splashing out from her mouth to his face. 

"No.., no I didn't.. I no I didn't. Mom?" Isaac started to speak as tears flowed out of his eyes.

"You killed me Isaac. You. Your a killer. I'm dead because your alive. It should've been you. You should've died. I would still be alive, everyone would've been happier." His Mom smirked as she grabbed the knife from the counter she used to cut the carrots with.

"M-Mom.. please." Isaac spoke.

"Don't call me Mom. Ever." she said as she slammed the knife into Isaacs chest. He jolted forward and they shared glances into each other's eyes. "Mom." Isaac said.

"I said don't call me Mom!" She screamed and started shoving the knife in and out, in and out."

Isaac fell to the floor, he felt no power, no healing. No strength, nothing just his human self. As he fell to the floor he looked to the side, catching his last breath saw himself in the floor mirror. His child self. He then stopped breathing. 

Isaac jolted forward in an unknown tight space. Isaac examined his surroundings. It started looking way too familiar. The freezer.

"Dad!?!" Isaac called out as he pounded on the walls of the freezer. "P-please." He cried out. 

His dad heard him in amusement. 

"It's all your fault boy." His dad said looking at the freezer and tightening the locks. 

"What-whats my fault?" Isaac asked knowing he shouldn't of. 

"I know what you did." His dad said.

Isaac was extremely confused, he did things obviously but why was he being punished. What could he of done?

"No- no I don't. What did I do?" Isaac cried out.

He leaned over the freezer, grabbing something from behind and pulling it to him, before he spoke. 

"You killed him." His dad stated in a firm voice.

"Wha-who?" Isaac asked starting to cry even more to the fact he killed someone and forgot,

"My son." His dad stated not showing emotion. 

"Camden? No! No I didn't I.. no he died in comb--." Isaac started to speak but was cut off from his fathers voice. 

"Not him." His father said and after those two words, silence. Both men hesitated to say another word. "Isaac. You killed Isaac." 

Isaacs eyes widened, what did that mean?  
"No dad! It's me I'm Isaac!" Isaac yelled loudly.

"You might have the same name and the same voice the same eyes, same look, but your not him, your bad, evil. Sinister. A killer. My Isaac, he was innocent." 

"Dad I'm not evil!" Isaac cried.

"You are now." His dad said and with the item he grabbed from behind the freezer, the plug in. He plugged the cord into the outlet and the freezer turned on. The noise started clearing Isaacs whines. "Dad please!" Isaac hissed as he started to shiver up, getting way too cold. 

His dad laughed and wiped a tear from his face at the same time. He walked up the steps and slammed the door.

"Dad no!!!" Isaac cried softly, knowing he already had left.

The freezer filled with cold air, Isaacs breath coming out heavily. His heart rate dropped. Dead. 

Isaac was shaken up by someone running on his shoulder, "wake up Isaac!" He heard a voice say through his sleep, "what?" Isaac said as he opened his eyes to a classroom scenery. 

"C'mon." The voice said as Isaac caught a quick glance of it walking out to the hallway.  
Isaac soon followed after it, "hey wait up!" 

He ran faster as he saw the door to the outside shut. Isaac slammed the door open to the sight of a known face he could've memorized. Erica.

"Erica?" Isaac said almost like a question. 

"Too slow." She said and fell towards Isaac, he held her up and saw glass shreds covering her whole backside. "Oh my god! What happened?" Isaac asked. 

"By who?! Erica tell me who did this?!" Isaac asked as he tried to take her pain but nothing. Not a thing. No pain was taken, impossible. 

Ericas mouth started to open to tell Isaac but her eyes beat her mouth, they shut close. And all her weight dropped against Isaac. He set her down and cried over her body. 

"Erica who did this?" He asked her lifeless body hoping she could answer and wake up but he knew deep inside she wouldn't. 

"Who did thi---." Isaac said and was cut off by a hit in his head followed by a voice.

The person shuffling behind Isaac hit him in the head with a piece of steel. "Me. I did it." The voice said and Isaac fell to the ground, his vision was blurry as he tried to reveal the persons face. 

"Isn't it funny how things like this work? I kill and you act innocent. That isn't you Isaac." The voice said.

Isaacs blurry vision started to readjust for one last moment. He saw the face, the way too familiar face. It was Isaac, like looking into a mirror. The killer of Erica and possibly Isaac was indeed Isaac. 

"Or should I say... that isn't us." Evil Isaac grinned and wacked Isaac with the steel stick one last time. Black. All he could see was pure deep black. 

Isaac woke up in the hospital, to cords stretching through this face and nose. A fly hitting inside his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! I am so very much happy with this chapter!! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!;)

**Author's Note:**

> I am very passionate about this series! I hope you all enjoy it! All the love, Mads/ Each chapter will be about different characters of Teen Wolf. Scott was first because it felt appropriate.. I will post chapter 2 soon!!


End file.
